One Girls' Almost Revolution
by SavannahBanna
Summary: Two lonely souls find comfort in one another as the world grows slowly darker. Luna strives for revolution. Neville fumbles for it. Yet slowly they both reach for it together.


**A/N - Here is a story that I haven't fully formed but am eager to travel with it as I have done in the past to see where it takes me. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

All was silent.

All you could hear was the soft breathing of two teenagers. The room was closed in around them, cocooning them together. Anything outside was unimportant and could not possibly posses the ability to break their concentration. They were concentrated. Two became one. Hands rested together, marking the middle point between the two.

Around them the air whispered. It was whispering for silence, a supporting character to this current exchange.

"Focus," the boy joined the whispering, giving the girls' hands a light squeeze. "Don't think about anything else but this. Then when you're ready…open your eyes."

She squeezed his hand back, took a light breath and then allowed her eyes to flicker open. In the time her eyelids had been blocking her view of the world it seemed to have changed. Things had altered. There was a glimmer about it all. The surrounding air was almost visible to her now.

Continuing the experiment, she let her eyes fall on the boy in front of her. Relishing how different everything looked she took in his shaggy brown hair, his currently intense brown eyes. He had a far more concentrated expression than she was used to. Those eyes were staring at her, willing her to see what he knew she could.

All at once she gasped.

"Neville!" she exclaimed. "You're glowing!"

He was. This altered view on the world revealed a glowing gold circle that twisted around Neville. It had faded into existence as his eyes bored into hers. She wondered if she was seeing his soul, if that was what this meant. To think of it that way made her smile, thinking of the brightness radiating from him.

Neville's intensity broke with the stillness and a touch of redness appeared in his cheeks. He looked down at himself as if his previous focus might have called the image into existence for him also.

Then he looked up at her again. "What's it like?" he asked and Luna could hear a touch of something in his voice. An inkling of awe etched in his

"Uh," Luna fumbled for accurate words to describe it to him, "it's beautiful, really. It's almost wrapped around you, like it's part of you…it is part of

"Wow," murmured Neville and he reached out for the book that sat beside them. It was the book that had led them here, the book that had coaxed Luna's eyes to gaze upon this vision. "We should find out what it means" he said, opening the book to where the meaning descriptions began.

Moving out of their previous formation, Luna scooted over so she was sitting beside him. Together they scanned the pages full of descriptions of colours, shapes and features of a persons' aura. Each paragraph discussed each and told of the meanings.

Luna pointed with her index finger. "Your aura was golden," she told him. "It was glowing and it seemed to be twisting around you. Not like those," she pointed to a picture of an aura that followed the outline of a girls' body exactly and then one which was simply a circle around another boy.

They turned the page and Luna pointed again. "It was like that one" she said.

"Gold is often described as a bold colour," Neville read, "representing importance such as royalty." Luna could hear his voice sounding doubtful at this but he didn't stop. "In auras it represents much the same. Those whose auras shine golden are destined for something far greater than most. If, as in the image below, the aura also shines with an almost blinding glow, the person is likely in possession of power or bravery. This is likely hidden and the deeper hidden, the brighter aura. It may mean that the person simply has not reached their potential quite yet. The twisting motion you see in the image shows loyalty. That is not all, however. A twisting aura is incredibly rare and surrounds a person who holds overwhelming doses of all of these previous qualities or any other ones represented by aura features. The people to hold these auras are special, whether the person realizes so or not."

When Neville finished he continued to stare at the page as if the words were to rearrange if he looked long enough. Luna stared with him, but not for the same reason. She was staring to keep him company. Regardless of his shock, she knew that every word had read carried weight. Nothing had been wrong. Perhaps Luna had just proved to Neville how special he truly was.

"Is this really what you saw?" he asked, still not tearing his eyes away.

Luna nodded until she realized he wasn't watching her and used her vocal chords instead. "You, Neville Longbottom, have always been special. I'm not the only one who thinks so."

His eyes broke contact with the book at last and he looked up at her. In his eyes she could see a sadness that she recognized well. In the time she had known him this look had appeared several times. Luna always noticed it and it always hurt her a little.

"You always look so sad."

The words surprised even her. Luna lived in a world where she so often said what she thought but never had she said anything like this to Neville. With her words the sadness left his eyes and was replaced with clouds of confusion.

"I do?" he asked, closing the book and discarding it.

She nodded. "It's in your eyes, like all you're seeing is the shadows of the world and they're reflected in them."

The smile that found itself on Neville's face didn't look comfortable. It was a war between a smile and a frown, the smile shaking with the strength it took to stay there.

"You're always so happy" he countered and Luna smiled back at him with an easy one of her own.

"Life is full of shadows," she mused, "but it's full of other things too. When I start to see the shadows I just turn on the light." Then she stood up, looking around the room. The Room of Requirement—home, a haven they had built the year before with a group. Since then the group had disbanded officially but the two of them still found themselves visiting. For some it was hard to leave home behind.

Neville was still on the ground, but he was looking up at her. "I'm not surprised you can see auras," he said. "You seem to see everything clearer than me."

Instead of responding, Luna just held out her hand to help him up.

"Thank you for helping me." She meant it. Neville had found the book. Neville had helped her transform the flickering shapes that she saw into their full forms. Neville had told her it was a gift; he had been amazed and supportive just as he always was. She sent a silent 'thank you' to whatever was up there for giving her a friend like Neville.

He simply shrugged, not seeming to know what to say. So, she gave him a quick hug, a kiss on the cheek and then left. She didn't look back to see the slightly shaken smile that had developed on his face but she found herself mimicking it as she headed towards the Ravenclaw Common Room.


End file.
